The University of Nebraska-Lincoln, in partnership with the University of Nebraska Medical Center, proposes to establish the Nebraska Center for the Prevention of Obesity Diseases through Dietary Molecules (NPOD) as a Center of Biomedical Research Excellence. NPOD will unite research strengths in nutrient signaling to develop junior faculty talent and utilize novel approaches in discovery-based research and translation to combat the growing epidemic of obesity-related disorders through consumer friendly and cost-efficient intervention strategies, beginning with a focus on cardiovascular disease, diabetes, and non-alcoholic fatty liver disease. NPOD will create a nationally recognized center charged with developing and sustaining a critical mass of investigators dedicated to obesity research and leverage Center discoveries to devise and implement effective strategies for the prevention of obesity-related diseases through the dietary manipulation of nutrient signaling pathways. The Center's goals will be accomplished through three specific aims to: (1) establish an administrative core and programs to support and enhance NPOD research; (2) develop a critical mass of faculty through the support of five thematically linked primary research projects, a vigorous mentoring program for Project Leaders, a pilot grant program, a Molecular Biology, Bioinformatics and Biostatistics Core facility, and a research tool development program in the Core; and (3) increase research capacity through targeted recruitment of researchers in areas key to Center success. NPOD's world-class, multidisciplinary research environment will be instrumental in supporting the development of strategies to prevent cardiovascular disease, diabetes, and non-alcoholic fatty liver disease; creating a skilled workforce in a national priority area; implementing techniques fo translating discoveries in the laboratory to inform clinical practice and influence consumer behavior; and utilizing innovative approaches to instant sharing of research data and dissemination of recommendations for consumers. NPOD investigators bring the breadth of expertise necessary to accomplish the Center's grand vision and share the common tenant that obesity-related diseases can be prevented through the manipulation of nutrient signaling pathways and that this prevention strategy is attractive and accessible to consumers, thus holding great potential for long-term national impact.